Adam's Sexy Time With Phiri Dun-Ra
by PD106
Summary: *ONLY FOR MATURE AUDIENCES* While keeping guard over an imprisoned Phiri Dun-Ra, Adam lets his primal urges out and has a good time with Phiri-the evil Mogadorian woman.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Adam-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Make sure she doesn't escape, alright, Adam?" John demands, before handing me the keys to Phiri Dun Ra's prison cell. I nod. He stalks off, slipping through the door of the prison wing-heading into a different section of the Mogadorian facility we took over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"It's just me and John here, plus Phiri. He helped me capture Phiri in Mexico. Now we're residing in the Mogadorian base we conquered a few miles away from the Sanctuary./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Phiri stands in the middle of her prison cell, standing tall and confident. She's donning obsidian-like Mogadorian armor. I stare at the breastplate, which is enlarged to fit her possibly large breasts. She might be my enemy, but I can't help but to feel incredibly aroused by this trueborn Mogadorian woman./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Phiri is beautiful. If her scalp wasn't bald, except for the two long braids that are attached to her pale scalp, then she would deserve to be on the cover of Sports Illustrated. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Adamus Sutekh, how old are you?" she asks me. Her voice. Damn, even her voice is beautiful. Snap out of it, I tell myself. She's the enemy, not my girlfriend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Twenty." I reply, hating myself for making small talk with her."And don't say another word. I want you to be quiet."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm thirty-five, Adamus. Do you like older women?" she asks, deliberately cranking up the seduction in her voice."You want me to ride you? Do you want to hear my nice, big ass bouncing on your cock?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"My aroused member hardens even more. I straighten up, hoping Phiri will stop with the dirty talk. If she keeps on doing it, I may just enter her cell and spend the rest of the night having sex with her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She steps up to the bars. As she grips the bars, she leans in and licks one of them. She grins and says,"I know you're a virgin, Adamus. Let me solve that problem for you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I close the distance between me and the bars, a frown on my face. I can't take this anymore. Phiri kneels down on the floor, then reaches between the bars and forces me against them. As I collide with the metallic bars, Phiri tugs my pants and underwear down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"My hard member springs between the two of us, catching Phiri on the lips. She takes me into her mouth. I open my mouth, but say nothing as I savor the feeling of my member being sucked by this attractive Mogadorian woman./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Phiri. Oh my God." I breathe, heart hammering in my chest. This is really happening./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I grip the bars of her cell, still enjoying the pleasant feeling. This blowjob is the best thing that's ever happened to me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Cum for me, Adamus." Phiri demands after a few minutes, removing her mouth from my member. She looks up at me, gazing into my eyes. I stare back into hers."Maybe you can just open my cell, then we can continue the fun on the bed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"With no hesitation, I insert the key into the prison cell's keyhole. I turn the key. Phiri pushes open the door, takes hold of my neck, then hurls me into the prison cell. I peel off all of my clothes, ready to have sex with her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Phiri keeps the door hanging open. She strips out of her Mogadorian armor, while I watch as I sit on the bed. I stroke my huge erection, which is eleven inches long. Underneath the armor, Phiri was dressed in a white shirt and black shorts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She removes the shirt and shorts, exposing her black bra and black panties to me. Then she reaches behind her, unclasps her bra, and lets it hit the floor. Now her E-Cup sized huge breasts are exposed to me, nipples hard and arousing me even more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She peels off her panties, revealing her shaved pussy. Phiri turns, facing away from me and letting me see her nice and big round ass. I stand, then walk over and impale her on my erection. With my member inside of her pussy, I force her forward and press her body against the bars of the cell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes, ravish me!" she screams as I thrust into her. The feel of her pussy hugging my cock, the sound of her moans, it all attracts me to her drastically. The sound of my hips crashing into her huge ass fills the air, arousing and motivating me even more."Adamus, you fuck me so good. Please marry me, man, if we ever get out of here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I tug hard on one of her braids. She moans in pleasure and pain. I say,"If this fuck ends well, then sure, I'll marry you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I pull out. Both of us are breathing heavily. With a shout of elation, I thrust my erection into her asshole. She screams in pain, but I don't care. All that matters is reaching orgasm, reaching my climax./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"My hands roam over her back, as I thrust in and out of her great ass. I love the feel of her pale skin, the way her ass ripples-protesting against my thrusts. If John decided to come in here right now, I wouldn't even stop fucking Phiri. I would keep going. The sex is just that great./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I slide my hands to her huge breasts, which are shaking with no control as we fuck. I squeeze hard, hoping it hurts her. She moans in pain, but there's also pleasure mixed in with that pain. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She loves this. She loves my dominance, loves how I'm hurting her and abusing her at the same time. All women like rough sex. They love it. Evolution has designed the human, Mogadorian, and Loric women to be extremely aroused by the dominance and rough sex that only a true man can bring. It's true./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Phiri!" I shout after a couple of minutes, the pleasure I'm feeling right now getting rid of the hatred I have for her. It's replaced with love. Quickly."I fucking love you. I...FUCK!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sperm launches out of my member, emerging from it and rocketing into Phiri's ass. The semen shoots out in a series of jets, coming and then going away into the ass of my new lover. Phiri climaxes fiercely, squirting from her pussy and getting her thighs wet with her juices./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Spent and exhausted, my energy sapped from all the fucking, I pull out of Phiri's big ass and collapse on the bed. Phiri walks over and plops down beside me. I pull her close to my body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"A few hours later, the two of us are dressed and ready to leave the base. Armed with blasters, we rush down the corridors and run on various flights of stairs. After I push through the building's exit, Phiri follows me down the pathway leading to the entrance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"John emerges from a second-floor window, after he gets it open. He lands on the grass, then screams,"Both of you keep fucking in the prison cell! I watched it on the cameras, while I masturbated!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh, John. Don't you know masturbating is for losers, takes away your confidence, takes away your testosterone, messes up your mind, fucks up with your focus, and it basically ruins everything!" I shout at him, amused."Go back inside, then let me and Phiri escape. Alright?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He sighs heavily and says,"Alright."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"As the full moon hangs in the night sky, me and Phiri run to build a new life for us. A happy life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p 


End file.
